gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wave 3 Disney Infinity Figures
Disney Infinity is an action-adventure game with physical toys, open world creation and story-driven gameplay. Characters, play-sets and other features are brought into the game using figurines and discs with the included Infinity Base. There are two main modes in this game: Play Set and Toy Box. Each play set is essentially a self-contained world with its own gameplay, based on a specific movie or series with recognizable characters and storylines. Characters from one world cannot enter into another world, but players can put any characters together in Toy Box mode. Toy Box is a sandbox mode that players can fully customize and explore. There are lots of characters Disney Infinity Lacks, and here is the list of characters (and playsets) that are lacking. Please, if you want to add a character and/or playset, go to my Wiki Contributor Page first and send me a direct message there, do not edit this page without my consent. Characters Crash Crash from Crash & Bernstein would be a separate character with no playset. *Ninja Swords: Crash has been seen numerous times throughout the series with ninja swords. That could be his main weapon. *Bubble Burp: Crash burped Bubbles in the episode when Gerry came over his house. Crash can burp bubbles into enemies raising them high in the air and then the bubble pops killing the enemies from high heights. *Gumball Fire: In the Season 1 finale Crash fired gumballs from his butt at Mr. Green, the antagonist. *Fire-Breathing: Crash breathed fire in the episode Crash Asks Too Many Questions, after drinking Hot Sauce. In order to use this power, Crash must collect the Hot Sauce Power-up which is good for 1 use. Nemo Nemo could be a character along with Dory in the Nemo Playset (see below). *Bubble Breath: Nemo and Dory can breathe bubbles, blowing away their enemies. *Tail Whip: Nemo's main power where he flips his tail at enemies. Dory Dory would be a character in the Nemo Playset (see below) along with Nemo. *Bubble Breath: Nemo and Dory can breathe bubbles, blowing away their enemies. *Tail Whip: Nemo's main power where she flips his tail at enemies. Mr. Fredricksen Mr. Fredricksen would be a character along with Russell in the Up Playset (see below). *Cane: Mr. F would have his iconic cane to attack. Russell Russell could be a character in the Up Playset (see below) along with Mr. F. *Hit: Russell's main attack would be to punch. *Badge Whip: Russell can use his iconic cloth of badges to whip enemies. WALL-E WALL-E would be a character in the WALL-E on the Axiom Playset (see below) with Eve. *Extended Attack: WALL-E can extend his arms to attack enemies from a far distance. *Fire Extinguisher: WALL-E can use his fire extinguisher to distract/confuse enemies and can only cause damage to other robots (Omnidroids, ZurgBots, Eve, etc.) *Laser Eyes: Eve upgraded WALL-E's eyes to shoot lasers! Eve Eve, along with WALL-E, would be characters in the WALL-E on the Axiom Playset (see below). *Lasers: Eve can shoot lasers causing big explosions and lots of damage. *Laser Eyes: Eve can shoot red lasers from her eyes *Electricity Shock: Eve can electrocute other enemies *Flying: Eve can fly. Bolt Bolt can be the main character of the Bolt Playset (see below). *Hit: Bolt can have a standard attack of hitting enemies. *Super Bark: Bolt can bark loudly at enemies sending them back with force. *Laser Eyes/Heat Vision: Bolt can use his laser eyes or heat vision on enemies and use it to pick loks or melt certain items. * Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Video Game Characters Category:Games by Chris6d